


I just want to be with you right now

by homeboy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeboy/pseuds/homeboy
Summary: Nightmares suck. Cuddles don't.





	I just want to be with you right now

Sweat beads. Bags under eyes.Heart racing. A never ending feeling of uneasiness before resting, the only escape from this real dystopia. Could she ever catch release? Just for one beat of time. 

Her Chest waving up and down at an erratic pace. She glances over eyes meeting a boy deep into sleep. A boy that should get more rest. A boy that should be a kid more often. A boy that deserves the world.

A light smile paints her lips, how great of a sight it is to see him so peaceful. She almost forgot about the horrors she just dreamed about but, she can't.  
She gets up from the bed slowly making sure it doesn't creek. Unlocking the wooden door at the same pace, she walks along the hallways of the school.

A door is her destination. A door owned by her girlfriend. Violet. The name was so sweet so light and delicate. The possessor of the name even more.  
Violet was everything to her. Her will to keep fighting,her reason to wake up. Her reason to tread on in this mournful life. 

She stopped at the door, the same "butterfly's" she felt filled her once again. She'd felt this ever since she had meet the girl. Albeit it lay in her still so foreign.

Rough-calloused hands. Hands of a survivor. Lightly drummed against the door. The beat-down door jostled open. "clem?" Violet looked at her girlfriend. A face full with concern patted over Clementine. "I look that bad?" the girl said letting out a limp breathy laugh. "I had a nightmare and I was just wondering if I could...sleep in here?" A wane smile brushed itself on violets lips. "of course, I can't sleep either. Too much shit is running through my head right now" Violet moved to the side giving a passage to her girlfriend.

Clementine halted for a moment, scanning over the room. Violets childhood still rang in here. Outworn school projects pushed into a corner of her room. A bible closed shut on her desk. Pictures of her as a juvenile slackley placed into a shoe-box a presumable attempt at a memory box.

"you're not gonna take off your jacket?" violet asked while taking off her vest ,sounding amused. Clementine smiled at her. Unzipping her layers leaving only her jeans,white long sleeve and sports-bra on.

Violet lightly blushed. It was only clementine that could do that to her, an act so trivial turning her into a giant mess.

"I'll sleep on the sofa, you deserve the bed" Violet said sounding so soft and caring. Clementine looked at the floor of her girlfriends bedroom, she shifted her weight as her right hand held her left. "I..was thinking we could sleep together since..I just want... to be with you right now" The last few words came out so small. Existing merely as a whisper. A heavy flush coated clementines brown,skin her weight still unconsciously traveling beneath her. 

Clementine had always felt so shy to ask for affection. Especially sharing a bed. They had slept in the same room together but never slept "together"

Violet looked up. The moonlight to forgiving to tell if she was blushing. "uh...yeah.. I mean yes.. yes lets do that" excitement lightly coated her voice. Violet had always longed to actually share a bed with Clementine. 

Clementine had been the first to go into the bed. She met eyes with Violet signaling her to join. Both of their hearts held a rapid beat. 

Violet had put herself under the covers. A distance between them still sat, waiting patiently to be closed. 

Clementine had shuffled towards Violets side. Violet put her arms around Clementines shoulders, Clementine wrapped her arms around violets waist. 

This felt so good. Clementine had felt a feeling she hadn't felt in years, the same feeling she felt while hugging lee and her parents. That same feeling of love. Protection. That same feeling that everything is right in the world even though it's far from it. The feeling of warmth.

Clementine tightened her grip. Not ever wanting to release. Violet did the same. Violet hadn't been hugged like this since the day she was sent to Ericsons. The last hug from her parents. A rare hug showing that they actually cared about her. The last hug before everything had fallen to shit.

Violet looked down to see clementine smiling against her midriff. Violet had never been one to make the first move but right now was different. She moved the shorter pieces of hair up from clementines forehead and kissed her lightly.

"you ready for bed?" Violet questioned the answer being pretty obvious. She had never seen her girlfriend this relaxed. "mhmm" Clementine said still laying with her eyes closed and her cheek pressing against her girlfriends waist.

Clementine looked up at Violet her eyes now closed but clementine could tell she was still awake. "Vi?" "hmm?" " I love you." Violet's eyes fluttered open proving clementine true. Violet lightly rubbed her thumb against clementines shoulder. "I love you too."


End file.
